Level 467
| moves = | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 | previous = 466 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 468 | nexttype = Jelly }} :Due to the mechanism change of colour bomb + wrapped candy combination, this level is much harder. Please discuss the new difficulty. The new update turns all candies into wrapped candies when you combine wrappers with color bombs | score = 10,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *Since there are only four colours of candies and limited space, things may get set off automatically. *On mobile devices, the rainbow candies can unexpectedly cause the creation of special candies. This can be disastrous as they can set off the colour bombs provided (refer to glitch for details). *If the colour bombs are destroyed and you have not completed the objective, it is impossible to win.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. That can be very annoying so watch your moves. **After the release of Taffy Treetops and mobile v1.73, the new colour bomb + wrapped candy combination effect can easily detonate the remaining colour bombs, making it much harder. *The order is worth 10,000 points,2 combinations × 5,000 points per combination = 10,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Do not use the colour bombs you start with; instead, make wrapped candies if you can and bring them down towards the colour bombs. *After mixing a colour bomb and wrapped candy once, you should be able to make a wrapped candy again easily, if one has not been automatically created already. *With the new combination effect, it is very important to check the colours before making the first combination. Make sure that the combination can keep at least one colour bomb alive! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The order is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 170,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Despite the presence of colour bombs on the board, two have to be used to meet the order. Due to the first point, it does not allow the players to use the colour bombs for the purpose of boosting the score. *The rainbow candies are hard to clear and the required wrapped candies can be somewhat hard to create with such a restricted board space. *Since the order requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations, it should give players more than 10,000 points. However, it may not be sufficient to earn two and three stars. *It is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible and earn a huge amount of points via colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations in the process. Trivia *This is the first level that can be failed before end of moves without candy bombs or no more possible combinations, despite the game not indicating that you lost. *This is the fourth level that requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. The first three are levels , , and . Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 467 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with combination orders Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Quadrant levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty Category:Hexagon levels